Mirrored Reality
by KG-Sarenaty
Summary: "When Loki fell into the abyss he not only fell from Asgard it seemed, but the whole paradox that was—used to be his… prison." - eventual FrostIron. rating will go up for later chapters.
1. Pudding

**Mirrored Reality**

By: KG-Sarenaty and Vietnomnom  
genre: romance/angst/bromace  
parings: Loki/Tom Loki/RDJ stark/tom Loki/stark

Summary: When Loki fell into the abyss he not only fell from Asgard it seemed, but the whole paradox that was—used to be his… prison.

AN: This story is a mix of everything really, but mostly a collaboration between myself and my friend Vietnomnom ... chan. I think it up and she makes it so much better. Enjoy and please if you want Review, I would love criticism and feedback on what YOU the reader thinks.

PS; the beginning sucks but it will get better.

* * *

**Chapter one: pudding**

"_Midgard"_

The word moved in Loki's mind like a chant, slow but angry. Here he was, two years after his **demise,** siting in a recliner, more than likely stolen. He had easily acquired himself a great wealth, but stayed in a filthy (though in reality, he would never let a dwelling of his own be anything but impeccable) flat to call home, tucked away in the shady side of New York. He looked far and wide as his magic came back to him, slower still then his bro—Thor's wit. He looked (more like leered) at his smaller flat screen TV. He was a show off but he was slightly more modest about it.

This Midgard, this Earth was sterile of almost all magical flow. When Loki fell into the abyss he not only fell from Asgard it seemed, but the whole paradox that was—used to be his… prison. The movie flickered to its credits while he thought to himself, a thin smirk playing devilishly on his lips. The time he spent here for the first year was a panicking bore. The history was the same, but key people he wanted to torture and kill where missing. NO. Here, they were not REAL! Everything he knew was a farce in this realm. Comic books and movies. He splurged mildly, very interested in the tails that where told of him and his brother.

Some were wrong, so wrong and horribly written, so wrong—horribly written and drawn disturbingly. But the very few like, wiki, had **some **things right. Though, he has never sired or birthed a child as they believed him to, he found it much more simple to make them from his own magic. He stood, turning the TV and DVD player off with a slight, however unneeded, wave of his hand.

This though, he held up the movie case. He walked slowly up to the pathetically small excuse for a living room window, glaring at the striking image of Thor shining back at him. Nonetheless, it was not Thor but an actor named Chris Hemsworth. He flipped the hard plastic casing to its back; he suspected, this Tom Hiddleston, to be his unfortunate doppelganger for this pathetic realm. Tom had played his role magnificently, looking the part in full—but he did act out one thing wrong; Loki never cries.

A blatant lie of course, he'd had his fair share of sorrow.

"Maybe it's time to pay my dear little actor a _visit_." He all but purred to himself, looking out the window to the filthy New York streets. A flick of his wrist and the movie blinked back into its home among the others within the cabinet on the floor.

"I believe things are about to become quite interesting for Mr. Hiddleston." With a feral grin gracing his aristocratic features, Loki thought of all the various ways he would entertain himself with his little mortal self.

"Why pudding?" Chris smiled, pointing a straw at the man sitting across from him. Four people sat around a table outside one of the staff café's, relaxing in the brake time given to them." You always order some kind of pudding"

"Did you have some kind of pudding deficiency as a child?" Jeremy remarked over the rim of his coffee cup. Beside him, Scarlet snorts while in mid drink of her latte, forcing her to turn in her seat so as to not dirty her Black Widow attire. It wouldn't do for her to return to set with a beverage splattered outfit. Chris smiled nearly ready to laugh himself, but Tom's face having drawn into a sort of pout, stopped him.

"Making fun of me?" he eyed them all. It was odd seeing the actor pull THAT face wile decked out in a full Loki outfit, pouting lips and all. Chris shook his head, biting back the chuckle that threatened to pass his lips. He and Tom held eye contact whilst Scarlett bickered with Jeremy on the necessity of him making her create a mess of herself. Tom broke the eye contact first, breaking out into his own laughter, Chris soon following after. "I admit, that was a good one, but know that I had a good amount when I was younger."

"Then why?" Scarlett echoed Chris's earlier question, going back to her drink.

"I just have a fondness for them is all, stop wondering about my habits." he spooned out a small amount of the red pudding, smiling "We should relax, possibly go over our lines dearest Widow?" he raised an elegant brow towards the usually blonde actress. Chris nodded, finishing his third cup of coffee, "Yeah, and then afterwards, we should all go do something together as a group." he enthused excitedly.

"Sorry to burst your 'fun bubble' big guy, but after we're released," Jeremy stood up stretching "I'm going to sleep, and **no one** is going to wake me." An expression with a promise of a slow and painful death was focused on his co-workers before he turned and left toward the direction of his trailer.

"I'll be hitting the hay early today as well," the red-head smiled, looking back to Chris. "I think you and Tom here could have some bonding time." She said, nodding towards the green clad actor.

"Fine, I'll ask Robert, Mark, and Evans if they'd like to join us instead." the mock God of Thunder snorted, looking ever indignant.

Tom ate happily in the quiet that followed while next to him, Chris continued to pout, giving Scarlett his best puppy eyes. Robert walked over not too long later, waving his hand in greeting. "Hey guys!" he beamed as he got closer. With a swift move of his hand, he grabbed Tom's spoon from his grasp, and ate what was the last bite of pudding. "I'm starved!" he exclaimed as he licked away at the last bits of sweetness from the spoon.

"Hey!" Tom frowned, not able to have the satisfaction of finishing off his food.

"You both want to get on set." he nodded behind himself towards the building. Evans drove up and past them in a blur, riding his bike meant for the scene at the end of the movie.

Tom glared half-heartedly at Robert as he stood, who in turn, smiled back, and watched the Brit strut away in a grump. "Where is our Cap going?" Chris asked, watching as the vehicle disappeared around another corner.

"He's got some stuff to do," Robert said, sliding over to take Tom's now empty place. From his view he watched both Tom and Scarlett walk off, enjoying the nice view. "Mark's going to take a nap after the next scene, figures."

"But it's hardly past three," Chris frowned, "I was hoping some of us could go do something later."

Robert thought for a moment watching the other "Fine, I'll go, who else is going to tolerate your sunny disposition?" Chris grinned boyishly.

"Tom." The brunette rolled his eyes and mumbled darkly under his breath before returning his attention to the other man.

"Ah, I see, and what, may I ask, do you have planned?" he questioned.

The Australian rubbed his large palms together in a moment of thought before clapping them together and grinning. "No idea."

Robert could only shake his head and sigh, "Blondes."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" the other actor cried out, sending his companion a heated glare.

"Nothing at all love," Robert smiled sweetly before an idea sparked. "We could go to Dunkin' Donuts and get something to munch on when Tom gets back." he poked at the empty pudding container with his stolen spoon. "We can think then, and we also need to change. Get into incognito." The memories of the last time a few of the cast members decided to go out off set in their own skin sends a shiver through both men.

"Fine sounds good, but I'm putting surfing on the agenda." Chris fidgeted with his cup, using his fingers to play with the handle.

"Well of course YOU would." Robert thought again as time ticked by, knowing Tom had always made it one of his habits to make sure his scenes came out perfectly. "We _could_ check out some of the coves," he shrugged. Surfing was a good drive away, but for what he had in mind, it was a bit longer. "Go on a hiking trip of sorts, some place nearby."

Chris laughed. "Tom enjoys that kind of stuff, but I don't think he'd be up for it too much." Both men smiled at one another, both plotting at once.

"Let's do it!" The two boasted in unison, their minds joining, forming into a prank that would have cast and crew talking about for months to come, and maybe up through the Avengers 2.

Minutes ticked passed as Robert and Chris plotted out their prank. By the time Tom returned it was nearly four-thirty. "You're still here?" he asked, now changed out of his Loki attire and in his normal clothes.

"Well of course we are!" Chris smiled like a giant wiggly puppy excited to see his master. "We're going to go for a ride to help us relax until we're called back to the set!"

"I'll drive!" Robert stood up, the table having already been cleared by the café workers. "But first I need to change."

"…. Um, ok." Tom nodded, surprised but pleased with the idea of going off the premises if just for a little while. The three men walked to Tony's trailer, quietly bickering on the way.

"Ok, first I get naked, then un-naked; we eat food, and then driving." Robert pointed at them before disappearing into his trailer. Tom sighed stretching.

"Today wasn't so bad." he relaxed against the side of trailer, looking over to Chris who hadn't stopped smiling since leaving the café. "…..What are you so giddy about? Is there something on my face?" Tom reached up to his face, but didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. Chris shook his head and looked away whistling, "You know I can read you like a book right?" Chris kept looking away, a smile nearly breaking his face; he was just far too excited.

"You can't read me _brother_." Chris dropped his Aussie accent, voice deepening into Thor's. Tom narrowed his eyes. _Two_ could play at this game.

"Said the overbearing god of no shame and can't hold his tongue." Chris looked over as the smaller man smirked, more ammunition at the ready to pass his lips when the door was kicked open, startling both men from their little game. Robert looked out now dressed in more casual attire.

"Girls, girls, girls; there's no need fight, I think you're both pretty." he smirked. "Now if you two are done kissing, if I remember correctly, we still have a trip planned." Robert led them to the parking lot and into one of the black cars used for secret actor trips.

"Shot gun!" Tom jogged up to the car and slipped in, locking the door just as the blonde tried to jerk it back open. Chris huffed and got in the back. When the doors were shut, Robert started the engine and pulled out of the parking area. The car reached the security gate and stopped to speak to the guard in the window.

"Having another adventure break Mr. Jr.?" The man asked grinning.

"You know it Frank. Don't wait up for us."

The guard tipped his hat and nodded, "You got it sir!" As soon as the stop bar lifted up, Robert hit the gas, speeding out of the gate and down the road.

The drive was fast and the donuts where good, hardly anyone bothered them save for two girls wanting a picture and autograph from Tom, who was also so nice and to let the one of the girls take a picture of him kissing the other's cheek. "Got them around your finger don't you Tom?" Robert smirked watching as the two gushing young women scurry away with their prize.

"In a way I suppose." Tom smiled sweetly, sipping his coffee. Chris was zoning out, munching down on sweets of his own, unwilling to share of course. "So where are we going after this?" he asked

"Somewhere new; well, for us at least." Robert replied. Chris smiled letting his sugar addled mind wander back to their conversation.

"Yes I think we'll have a great time!"

Tom nodded slowly, looking at the both of them "You two are being quite vague about this little road trip you planned." he motioned at the other men with his coffee cup, suspicion blatant in his eyes.

"We're just going to a cove!" Robert assured, quickly dumping his hand under the table, his speedy fingers tapping away as they were tweeting to the public, but mostly to the rest of the cast. Just to let them know what was going to go down beforehand. Robert Downey Jr. knows how to keep his audience in suspense and keeping them wanting. So his fans all over the internet would get a good long laugh. Hopefully their victim actor to be wouldn't catch on to the plan too quickly.

"I see, well then, we should probably head out then, no? It's getting kind of late. Any later and we might have to post pone." Tom made a valid point, one that got Chris jumping to his feet, looking to both of his companions.

"We should hurry up then! Let's go, let's go, let's goooo!" he exclaimed, nearly jumping up and down like an impatient child, which was funny in an odd way. A man of Chris's size and physique traipsing about like five year-old on a sugar high; what a thought. Robert laughed at the man's enthusiasm.

"Better do what he says before he winds up hurting himself or some poor innocent bystanders."

Tom laughs, joining the men as they exit out of the building. Soon they were once again in the car. Once again Tom proved too quick for Chris's heavily muscled body and claimed the front seat once again. Robert drove as the blonde sulked in the back seat, Pink Floyd blasting in their ears. Thee three sang and goofed off, at one time making Robert laugh so hard that he had to swerve at least twice to avoid hitting nearby vehicles. The sun was still a good ways away from setting when Robert finally parked the car. It was an old gravel parking lot, one slowly becoming over grown with weeds and grass due to neglect.

"This place looks like it's been hardly used at all lately." Chris stated while getting out of the car. He cocked his head to the side listening "I don't hear the cove."

"It's still a good walk away from here." Robert smiled watching Tom slip out of the car.

"A hike, seriously? Oh no, no, I don't want to, not today!" Tom crossed his arms looking between Robert and Chris. Which was a bad idea as the larger man's face began to twist and sag until I resembled that of a begging puppy. How many times he must have gotten away with things, just by using that face. "No, no Chris, I know that look…no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Tom backed away when the expression changed from a puppy's and switched into a cat's, ready to pounce. Robert laughed and motioned for them to follow him from the car and onto a nearly unused path. Tom darted past him with Chris hot on his heels.

"Don't hurt him Chris, we still need him if we're going to finish the movie!" he called, smirking. Things were coming together as planned.


	2. Adveture Time

**Mirrored Reality**

By: KG-Sarenaty and Vietnomnom  
genre: romance/angst/bromace  
parings: Loki/Tom Loki/RDJ stark/tom Loki/stark

Summary: When Loki fell into the abyss he not only fell from Asgard it seemed, but the whole paradox that was—used to be his… prison.

AN: Hi! Vietnomnom here! Me and my compatriot Sarenaty can't wait to see how you like the story as we come up wit more crap to fill your heads with while we're hyped up on Vanilla Bean from Star Bucks, donuts and other artery clogging goodness.

Sarenaty: anyone else realize the Starbucks lady looks like fem Loki?

Vietnomnom: Dunno, but I would still tap that.

Also thank you **Msgone** i cant wait to see where it goes either~

* * *

**Chapter two: Adventure time**

"For being highly sought after they let themselves open so easily." Loki stood upon the other side of the street, unseen from the humans below. A long slender hand gripped the billboard, "What an oaf." he sneered watching the unseemly scene in front of him, though it was not to different from how his brother acted. Loki watched the three humans in the donut shop. 'Quite easy to find, aren't they?' he thought. It was almost sad; looking for them had posed no true challenge for him, the internet was a wonderfully morbid thing, giving him almost anything he wished for.

Green eyes narrowed as the three men left the shop and sped off in the vehicle. He knew of the two actors, but the bearded one was unfamiliar and he couldn't recall seeing anyone matching face in his own world. The thought fled his mind as he spotted his new mode of transportation. A middle aged man sat waiting to pull out into traffic, the perfect target. The driver shuddered as an odd sensation fell over him. He looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Odd, I could have sworn…" he looked back, seeing an opening, and drove onto the highway. Suddenly he felt an odd urge take over, "Let's go for a drive." a velvety voice seemed to whisper behind him, but the man did not flinch, only blinked, moving the car into the next lane to take the off-ramp that the actor's cars had taken off on.

"Let's go for a drive." he smiled, the coast fixed in his mind, all the while oblivious of the unseen passenger beside him with a Cheshire grin plastered across their face.

Loki had the man stop before entering the parking area, so as to be let out; there would be no need to have the mortals become aware of his presence, or existence for that matter. He heard voices laughing and yelling close by, he walked briskly down the gravel path and into sight of his targets, but only just barely. The brute Chris was grinning as he chased after Tom, their companion walking a steady pace behind them, a safe ways away from their antics.

"What do we have here?" he thought aloud, raising a thin brow. The men acted as if they were longtime childhood friends. He noticed how even though the man was being chased, Tom was laughing, nearly out of breath as he did his best to keep out of grabbing range of the blonde, who as well looked like he were having a grand time. The other gentleman, whom Loki suspected to be older than the two, only watched with a quirk to his lips, yet happy to be present all the same. Such an odd trio of individuals, and the god suspected the other mortals to be just as peculiar as their associates.

The men continued into the woods taking their time, Loki not too far behind, masking his presence, but not fully. He wouldn't want to waste his magic reserves. The men goofed off as they made their way to the cove. Chris climbed down the rocky hill, closely followed by Robert, with the exception of Tom, who stayed at the top and calling down to them, "I'm going to take a look around a little more! I couldn't possibly climb up or down this wall!" At the bottom, both men frowned and shouted back, trying to persuade him to join them. Tom only waved them off with a smile and set out to explore on his own.

Loki watched carefully from just a few yards away as Tom strolled along the edge, ignoring his surroundings whilst unknowingly, each step he took brought him ever nearer to the concealed god. Tom stopped and bent forward, finding a small rock, examining it for a moment before tossing it down into the water below. Loki chose the time to move, shifting himself to face the other as he got closer.

Tom finally came too close, his shoulder lightly brushing against the god's chest. Startled, the mortal looked straight through the other man, turning his head to gaze towards the forest's edge. Tom could have sworn he had felt something. "Hello?" he called out softly, his eyes searching the woods, the taller god going on unseen right in front of him. Loki looked the man over and grinned as he slowly leaned forward until his breath just barely tickled against the actor's ear, whispering a teasing "Yes~?" to the man.

The British man jumped back, eyes wild as he looked about, but seeing nothing; he suddenly became a bit frightened. "I must be hearing things." he muttered, stepping back once more and gazing over his shoulder and down into the cove. Both men below were talking animatedly, unaware of their friend's distress. Loki reached out, finger tips lightly brushing against the actor's cheek, causing the man to jump in alarm; Loki had to stifle a small chuckle. The other did look much like him yes, but it was less… sad, fuller with light, not an almost sickly pale as his own.

Loki took this moment to walk around the mortal slowly, watching as a change in the lighting made the human's eyes change; unlike his own solid green, the mortal's changed from varying shades of blue, green, and even a hazel color. Tom swallowed deeply and stepped forward, smiling to himself nervously, "Ok Tom, you're just hearing things, no one's out there." He crept slowly towards the woods looking about carefully, muttering under his breath about never letting Chris and Robert drag him along again on one of their so called 'adventures'. The man visibly calmed after a short period of walking. He stopped, turning to his side to look around, his ears picking up the quiet sound of footsteps following not too far behind him.

"Lost?" Loki asked as he leaned against a nearby tree to watch, taking enjoyment in the other's distress.

"Oh dear god, I'm hearing things," Tom groaned to himself, pressing a hand against his face, "No, I'm not lost, but I've certainly gone mad." He spoke again louder, looking about. "Who's out here?" he called frowning, he didn't like this situation one bit; the stress and long hours on set must have finally driven him insane. Loki stayed quiet, thinking over his next move, his eyes slit in amusement and a small smirk just barely showing teeth. Tom let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding; after a long pause he realized he'd lost the sound of the cove and his friends. "Damn!"

He looked to the sky and saw it was darkening quickly. He turned back towards the way he came and set at a brisk walk. "I shouldn't have so far from them." he sighed and stopped. Everything was staring to look the same and began to bleed together. "Robert, CHRIS" he hollered, cupping his mouth, hoping they'd hear him. The skin of his neck tingled with a strange sensation, almost as if someone were touching it. He stood dead still, feeling the sensation form into a pressure that built, and felt like a hand was wrapping around his throat. He blinked rapidly, the air in front of him wavered oddly; he tossed out an arm hitting nothing, but the feeling of the hand left him.

"CAWW!"

Tom jumped as a crow flung past him and perched itself on a nearby tree, coking its head at him before releasing a high pitched screech. The sound was horrible, as if it had come straight from an old fashioned horror film. He turned and ran, hopeful to get far away enough from the woods and back to the cove; he watched the sinking sun light overhead. He darted through the empty dirt patches and trees covered in flushed greenery when he heard the laughter behind him. "Oh dear god, please save me." he pleaded, turning around a corner to stop, gasping at the sight of a large black creature staring at him with large angry emerald eyes "Shit!" he sputtered, turning away from the wolf-like creature just as it released a furious howl. '_There's no wolfs out here_!'

He scrambled, losing his scarf on a clawed branch, he heard the sound of pounding footsteps came after him and then faded into nothing. He slowed for a moment, looking about; suddenly he could hear the cove in the distance. "CHRIS!" he hollered dashing toward the waves. The cove was empty and getting darker by the second. Tom looked down the steep wall and down into the deep water below. Tom heard the foliage rustling behind him followed by a slow exhale of air. The man turned slowly, remembering the few self-defense he had taken months back, but froze once he twisted fully around. The man before him was tall and lank, his face concealed by the shadows of the trees. "Who are you?" he called out quietly, straining to see into the darkness. A puff of air rose as the other spoke in a low sultry voice, "A figment of your imagination." Green light sparked up under the stranger's face that sent a snake lunging forward from it towards the actor. Jumping back in an attempt to avoid the vicious fangs unfortunately sent Tom tumbling back, down over the cliff's edge, and into the watery depths of the cove.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Robert asked looking up from his phone and turning towards the direction the noise had come from. Chris sat on the hood of the car as he fiddled with the keys in his hand. The two of them had walked back to the car, hoping to find Tom sulking alone or something of the sort, but no dice.

"Do you think it was it Tom?" the blonde asked, concern lacing his voice, he stood up ready to head back into the woods to search for the British man.

Robert nodded, "Let's head back to the cove, maybe he's looking for us." Robert sighed again finishing his tweet, '…_plan a failure heading home soon, just got to find our god-of-mischief_.' He pocketed his cell and headed back with Chris ahead of him; both thankfully were still able to see the path in the quickly dimming light. Robert stopped at the edge and looked from the trees down to the rocks, panic in his mind. "TOM!" he called, until a sound caught his attention that finally caused him to look down. Below, shivering and soaked, Tom sat on a rock within the cove, his calves submerged in what must have been ice-cold water.

"Robert?" he croaked in a raspy voice, as if he had been calling out for them for most of the afternoon. His teeth chattered and his wet hair was plastered against his face and neck. "It's a-b-bout bloody time. I thought you'd-d n-never come." he chuckled, unfortunately sending himself into a vicious coughing fit shortly after.

"Shit, Chris, do you think you can get down to him?" Robert looked to his side having heard no answer, but then saw that the Aussie had already gone ahead of him, by the time having already climbed halfway down the rocky side of the cliff. The man was like a real-life Crocodile Dundee. The brunette shook himself back to the situation at hand, examining the stranded and dripping actor for any obvious wounds, "Are you hurt?" he called down, watching as Chris steadily, but quickly made his way closer to their friend.

Tom shook his head, him also keeping track of the larger man's progress. "I think I'm a-alright. Just a tad cold I think." A fit of coughing stole his voice again for a moment.

Robert took out his cell calling up the director, "Hello? Yeah, um, Tom might not be able to come in tomorrow; I think he may have caught the flu. Uh-huh, yeah…yeah, he's definitely got a fever…yeah; Chris and I are taking care of him. Ok, thanks man, and don't worry, he'll be back in a few days and I'm pretty sure you guys have some editing to do that will probably keep you busy until then….Yeah, we'll keep you posted, bye."

Chris landed in the moist sand a few yards away and jumped into the water, the feeling of pinpricks harsh against his skin as it soaked him just below the torso; he waded over to where tom sat on the small area of rock. "Do you think you can stand?" his features worried as he stood holding out a hand for which Tom took hold of gratefully, he used the other man as a grip to haul himself into standing, if a bit wobbly.

"I-I can't feel my feet." he whispered wincing at the uncomfortable sensation. Chris used his arms to heave Tom up into his arms and began to walk him back closer to the wall where Robert stood watching cautiously from above. "Dear god how a-are we going to get back up?" Tom looked to from the cliff back to Chris who smiled

"Well that's simple, just like this!" Suddenly the world moved and twisted, making the smaller man yelp in surprise and horribly dizzy. Recovering, he noticed how Chris held him close to his chest and half over his shoulder.

"Hold on tight to me, lock your legs and arms, ok? I'll worry about getting us back up." Chris laughed as he slowly approaching the wall, analyzing it and creating a path in his mind that would return them safely back up to where Robert waited for them anxiously.

"I think I'm going to be sick. " Tom groaned and strengthened his hold on Chris, wrapping his long legs around the other's waist and his arms locked at the elbows around the Aussie's thick neck. "I hope you know that I blame you for this, both of you… somehow. You bloody bastards."

Chris let out a bark of laughter as he concentrated on his ascent and keeping his cargo from returning back to the water below. "Stop talking Tom, you sound horrible enough as it is. No need to make yourself worse with useless whining." Keeping his thumb rested on the emergency number on his phone, Robert frowned from where he waited at the top of the cliff. "I just called you in a few sick days. We're going to get you back to your hotel." Tom nodded slowly in agreement. He'd had enough of the outdoors for quite a while. Unfortunately, he couldn't recall much of what happened before he had his little dip over the cliff, strangely, it was all a blur. Something had been chasing him, and a green fire? None of it made sense, most of all being the strikingly familiar face of his mystery attacker. He'd have to tell the Robert and Chris once they reached the hotel, that is, if sleep didn't overcome him first, and at the moment, it seemed like a possibility.

Chris got them over the edge safely, Robert helping to haul the blonde up before finally letting Tom let go. They helped the smaller man to stand, Robert taking over to give the Australian a rest while also helping Tom back to where the car was still parked. Chris held him steady a, smile on his face, questioning Tom's reasons for being a klutz all the while Robert was unlocking the vehicle and scrounging around in the back, searching for something. Tom could only banter back weakly as he was stripped of his still dripping jacket and shirt, Robert pulled off his own sweater and handed it to him. "I'll get set the heater on high but it'll take a bit to warm up, just wear this for now until we reach the hotel." Simply glad to have something that wasn't ice against his skin, Tom slid on the offered item, Chris visibly upset that he had nothing of his own to spare the other.

Taking the back seat Tom shuddered quietly, the feeling of sleep weighing heavy on his eyes. The car was warm and quiet, it was somewhat nice; he noticed that even though both Robert and Chris were seated in the front of the car, he could have sworn that there was a warmth radiating from somewhere close by, almost as if someone was seated beside him, '_Probably just the heaters.' _It was his final thought before slipping into a light doze, the fatigued man oblivious of the unseen figure in the other passenger seat watching him sleep.

_Tall trees surrounded him from all sides, all of which casted impossibly dark shadows that seemed to move. The air felt heavy and tight, and there was no sound to be heard other than his labored breathing. "Hello?" Tom's voice called out as he spun around feeling as though he was being watched "Who's there!" he panicked as green flashes began to burst just out of the corner of his eyes. The sound of padded paws surrounded him, followed by the crunch of claws on bark._

"_Hello." an eerie male voice hissed in his ear; he turned to see a large shadow shaped like a hellish snake, its large green eyes bright and trained intently on him. "It's time to wake up now my dear." _

Tom awoke with a start, his eyes wide and lost, his body feeling heavy and hot, too hot, and his skin was noticeably sweaty. He sat up slowly, looking around the empty room. He was back in his hotel. Turning his head, he threw an arm over his eyes to shield them from the bright California sun that glistening through the window. _'I must have fallen asleep.'_ Blinking feverishly, he reached down to grasp at his sheets when he felt something else softer and loose above the blankets instead. Looking down, he was surprised to see his scarf lying across his waist. "What are you doing here?" he asked. He lifted the long strip of fabric and folded it before setting it on his nightstand.

His cell phone shown bright and vibrating obviously a text, he picked it up and flipped it open to see 6 text messages. The most resent one was from Chris, bless his soul, asking if he was awake yet and or feeling any better. He respond with a quick, '_awake but feel like shit'_ He laid back down, shutting his eyes, groaning at the start of a headache; he needed some medication for this damned fever.

Tom stretched and removed himself from his bed, a bite to eat and some pills to start his day. Getting into his fridge he fished around before taking out some yogurt and butter "Toast will be nice." he smiled, fighting the itch he felt at the back of his throat. The edges of his vision blackened and became hazy; he shook his head attempting to rid himself of the fog. He felt suddenly heavy and too hot under his skin.

Beep!

Tom looked back to his bed seeing his cell light up, thinking it was Chris probably responding back. He sat spooning at his food before looking at the text.

'_Hope you get better tom, you where muttering something disturbing in your sleep._'

'_Thank you Chris but I hardly remember what I was dreaming about_.' he replied; he remembered his dream alright but he couldn't quite understand it, it must have had to do with what happened the night before at the cove.

"Beep!"

He looked at his text and raised a brow, knowing that no one knew his number, other than his coworkers; it was a blocked number.

'_Hello my dear Mr. Hiddleston, I hope you're doing well after our little encounter last night._'

As he stared at the text, he didn't notice that he had dropped his yogurt, making a pink sticky mess on the hotel's carpet.


	3. Monster in my closet

**Mirrored Reality**

By: KG-Sarenaty and Vietnomnom  
genre: romance/angst/bromace  
parings: Loki/Tom Loki/RDJ stark/tom Loki/stark

Summary: When Loki fell into the abyss he not only fell from Asgard it seemed, but the whole paradox that was—used to be his… prison.

AN: yay this one is so much better. sorry for the wait!3 if you have any plot bunnies ideas please don't be afraid to share them with me ouo

Vietnomnom: I've got to say, I had to correct a lot of grammar pertaining to the mass of sexual tension in this fic. Yay for me! DO IT LOKI, DO HIM HARD!

KG-Sarenaty: 0/3/0 well um what she said. also please look at some of her stores shes so much better then me. thank you, all you readers please enjoy this next chapter.

To MSNGone: yeah yes i will be a Loki clone, ps; Viet calls me Loki and i call her tony, or *wink* ( we live together)

Disclaimer: i own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter three: Monster in my Closet**

Midafternoon and Tom had already cleaned his mess; the text startled him and gave him cause for worry. This was obviously the act of some stalker or one of his friends playing around; Maybe Robert. He sniffled on the bed; looking to his TV a random movie was on as background noise, some actors flashed onto screen and off, a cliché horror movie it seemed. Casting reddening eyes down, he looked at his cell. Since that morning he had gotten worse and hotter. The pills made the headaches go away but he still felt horrid, his temperature unaffected. _Damn faulty pills _he thought lazily to himself. Sinking further down into his bed he flipped open his cell the unanswered text glaring brightly back up at him. His skin felt loose and a bit too warm, but too cold as well. His fingers moved nimbly over the keys.

"_Robert is that you?"_

His cell made a soft beep as he pressed the send button. Blinking slowly he shut his eyes already feeling sleepy, his hand beeped up at him the cell bright with a new text. Groggily he read it.

"_Do not mistake me for some ant like him dear Mr. Hiddleston. You already know my name."_

Tom blinked and laughed lightly if not a bit crazily, this was stupid and whoever this was being a bit too rude for his tastes. He laid the cell back in his lap, he would just block the number if need be. The past two days had left him scared, sick, and damn tired. He was in no mood for peoples annoying pranks, and this one was starting to grate on his nerves.

A sharp spike in his headache caused the ill man to whimper and groan, curling in on himself to try and minimize the oncoming pain. Whoever it was that made those pills needed to be sued for false advertisement; bloody Americans and their idiotic excuse for homeopathic medicines.

In front of him on the nightstand sat his scarf. Looking at it made his brows furrow and his lips thin out into a line. He swore it had been lost back at the cove, he couldn't remember where it was after that. Certainly Chris did not pick it up, he knew for sure. Reaching out he pulled it into the covers with him and stoked the checkered pattern; a gift after making the Thor movie. He was given the scarf he had worn as Loki for the scene where he'd approached Thor in his SHIELD cell after trying to reclaim his hammer; he'd been using it ever since. His eyes widened, a flash of memory from his dream came to a head—or was it from the night before? The pain dulled in his mind a bit as he shut his eyes laying on his back, hand and scarf lazily tossed over his face. _I'm wasting time being sick, I need to work on the movie._ He felt restless, the gang had sent him a few more texts since that morning but he did not want to burden them or get them sick as well. Chris sent him one as well not to long before he had texted back to the stalker. It was time to go to work and he was going to be there soon whether he liked it or not. He lifted the cell out of the blankets and texted the stalker back.

"_I'm going to block you Mister Stalker. I'm sick thanks to your late-night antics. Please don't attempt to contact me again."_ Almost immediately the other replied. Tom stared at the message alert, thinking over whether or not he should look before blocking the caller; he gave in.

"_It was all a bit of fun; I assure you that I meant no harm."_

Tom blinked slowly before groaning at the text, thoughts coming into place; whoever this person was, they were talking as if they themselves were Loki, using his lines. One more time he sent a message.

"_I guessed your little game; you're pretending to be Loki. You forgot one thing though, Loki wouldn't know how to work a cell."_

Tom sent the message and went to block the number, he waited and there was no text; maybe he didn't need to block it. The cell buzzed. With a sigh he checked the message, just this one last time, and then no more.

"_As you humans say it,' I beg to differ'."_

What next was one hell of a shock; god forbid for Tom to ever have a normal life. Standing at the foot of his bed, in a strikingly familiar suit, stood a very tall, very dark, and very real Loki. Tom shouted and jumped up and away, effectively hitting his head on the bed's back board. He gave a hiss and kept his wide eyes on the man in front of him, "Bloody hell…" he muttered looking about frantically for his cell, and then seeing it at the end of the bed. Do to his wigging out, Tom could do nothing but gape. The other man smirked, green eyes narrowed in glee, and brows pulled up into thick smooth arches.

"Do calm yourself Mr. Hiddleston, it doesn't suit you." Tom twitched and held his head, a good bump already forming on the back of it; he was having a panic attack. How the hell did this deranged man manage to get into his room?

"Who are you-ahhn!" tom winced again and lowered his voice, everything felt too loud to bright to slow and to hot. "How did you get in here?" he pressed his back to the cold backboard keeping distance from the frightening look alike. It surprised him and had a shocked sort of awe at how much like him the other was; like Tom, Loki looked as well.

Loki kept his hands folded behind him, a catlike smile on his face; it had been so long since the trickster could have any fun. "Who else would I be? I am Loki" he placed a hand smoothly across his chest voice even and quite, smooth. Tom squirmed under the other man's stare as Loki eyed him. It was something he had not seen before, a true doppelganger. He stepped forward, but the human jumped, flailing about to get away but only tangled himself in his sheets and landed on the floor; poor thing was just making his condition worse. Tom groaned and began to sit up using his elbows, but on his chest, a shoe pressed down cold and hard with inhuman strength, pinning him to the floor. "Do sit still." Loki deadpanned sitting just on the end of the bed, foot still firmly planted on the other man's chest. Toms panicking became worse; this was not a good situation. He started to hyperventilate, his vision becoming black on the edges and blurry. The other man's words felt distant and dream like.

"You can't be!" he gasped, eyes now half glaring at the overpowering intruder; this just could not be happing.

"What could make you believe me?" the other asked, pressing down a bit feeling the ribcage compress slightly, "What could I do to change your pitiful human mind?" he released the pressure, not entirely wanting to hurt him. "You already know...some form of my story…. And legends." Loki watched the other, the man's breathing uneven and fast, blue watery eyes watching him. How weak and human and…beloved. Loki sneered, pressing down again. Tom hissed in response; this man was a lunatic!

"Stop!" he gasped, his hands grabbing hold of Loki's ankle and pushing, though it did nothing to move the other. "Please stop!"

"Or what?" Loki bit out, grinding down the heel of his shoe; he would leave an impressive bruise.

Tom stared up at the god, his hands no longer pushing "….magic, show me true magic a-and I'll believe you." he said, pain in his voice and a whimper on the end; this was degrading and utterly painful, not only that but he felt as if his consciousness would leave him soon. Loki looked at him long and hard, the grim line his lips turned into slowly found their way into a smile. He removed his foot, a large dark red spot already forming on the human's chest.

"You want to see my magic?" he whispered. He had to be careful not to deplete what he had gained through this Earth's slim reserves, but he could indulge himself a small amount for now. "Very well human." Loki moved just barely to hover over him going down to his knees and casting his shadow over the blonde. Tom was trapped between the larger man's knees and swallowed back the fear slowly consuming him. "I came to you in interest you see, Mr. Hiddleston, as you", he reached down and grabbed a fistful of curly blonde hair and dragged it just so, jarring his head to the side with a sharp tug, exposing the long and smooth neck, "look like me and I", his face hovered close staring intently with sharp green eyes at Toms face and features. Long pail fingers touched Tom's neck slowly, thumb pressing down in the front just so that it would flow with the rest of the slow stoking of the frightened man's face. The intimacy made Tom blink and frown in either pain from his hair being pulled so harshly, or the discomfort of the chilled hand upon his fevered skin, "look like you." Loki pulled away, allowing Tom to see him fully, and slowly, a light came over him and the heavy and decorated armor began to shift over him, different from what they looked like in the Thor film, making the dark man look even larger. The golden helmet melted into view, the horns rounded forward and up in an imposing arch. Loki leered down at his captive audience with feral toothed grin.

"Oh dear god…" Tom gaped unable to move away from the others grip; heart already pounding, his vision blurred slowly out again, and then all that was left was the dark.

Light shifted and the dreamless dark lifted with heavy lids, knocking could be heard loudly in the room. Tom blinked awake pulling the blanket over his head burrowing his face further into the pillow; "I'm in bed!" he called out. The door opened and in came a meekly smiling Chris.

"Sleeping all day?" he laughed, carrying a small brown bag in his hand. "I texted you earlier and I see why you didn't text me back."

"I was having the oddest dream." Tom sighed while slowly sitting up and yawning, he _still_ felt too hot under his skin, but his head felt better than it had the day before; maybe those pills weren't as faulty as he had previously thought.

"Tell me about it, this _strange_ dream." Said Chris as he walked over, pulling one of the kitchen chairs over and next to the bed, the blonde tossed the small package into the sick man's lap.

"I can't remember most of it at all; still, it felt so real- Loki was in my room. Can you imagine?" Tom opened the package and smiled, inside was good expensive brand of medicine, "Oh you're my savior Chris, thank you." he coughed and held his chest with a grimace. He stilled as the fit passed, his hand gently pressing down on his shirt-he felt it, _the bruise_.

"Don't mention it. But dreaming of Loki? I'm surprised you're not dreaming that you are him. I dreamt I was Thor a while back…."Chris smiled back, though if a little worried, "You ok?"

"Yeah," Tom pulled the bottle out and unscrewed the top, allowing the strong alcoholic smell fill his nose, "don't worry, I just hope this cold passes soon, I would really like to go back to work." he filled the cap and took a hearty gulp. It tasted just as bad as it smelt, but it was supposed to help him fight this illness.

Chris lent forward in his chair, looking at the smaller man, "Hey you sure you're ok? We couldn't tell if you had hurt anything from your fall into the cove." Tom waved a hand dismissively, leaning back into the backboard again. The fall had done nothing to him, but only gave him a scare and a cold. It was the dreams that were messing with him. Tom sat quiet with the medicine bottle clutched in his hands as he stared at the small words on the label.

"Do you ever think that the Norse gods could be real?" he nearly whispered, eyes not moving to look at his larger friend. Chris smile widened but then slowly disappeared into a thin line, his hand stoked the stubble on his chin slowly in thought.

"Maybe at some point for the Nordic people, but they're gods Tom and I really don't think they actually lived. Hell, if they did, I would definitely not want to meet them. I like Thor and everything but from what the myths say, he was a real ass, Odin too…" Chris looked to Tom, glancing at the thin hands that toyed with the bottle "What brought this up all of a sudden?"

Tom blinked out of his stupor and looked up smiling "Just a thought really; you're right though, they're just stories…Definitely not real." Tom laughed with Chris, trying not to cough again. _If that's so, then what happened today? Did I really meet Loki, the god of fire and lies?_ He rubbed the bruise again and licked his lips absentmindedly. Chris and he continued to talk for a bit, reminiscing and just gossiping, and not too soon they were on Tom's Xbox playing the new Thor game, bickering and laughing.

"Hey Tom, I forgot to say sorry about your girlfriend."

"Why? It just wasn't working out for the both of us. You know how relationships work in the media…." He paused with the game to sip from his soup, kindly made by his friend, the broth felt great and warmed him up, "I'm looking for something more…. At least stable anyway"

"Good luck with that" Chris smiled patting his shoulder. Suddenly Tom's cell beeped and a silky humming tune emanated from it. Chris lifted a brow "Did you do that?" Tom gulped and laughed, _when did the trickster customize his text alert?_

"Before, when we went for our little trip, I was bored." he lied, reaching for the device and opening it. He groaned aloud.

"_I plan on returning Mr. Hiddleston, so do not get too comfortable"_

"Who's that?" Chris asked trying to peer at the text, but Tom had backed out of it too fast for the Aussie to see. "Nothing, I just have a new friend that's a bit…. Overwhelming"

"….a stalker?" Chris looked concerned. Tom's eyes shot open and he laughed a tad nervously.

"No just, well…" he licked his lips thinking before he could stop it the words flew from his lips "…an old friend of the family."

"Oh, a girl?" Chris waggled his brows making Tom chuckle.

"No, no, it's nothing like that." It was Chris's turn to answer his cell as it came to life with a text as well.

"Oh! I got to go, they need me back on set." he ruffled the sick blonds curls dodging the swatting hand "Get better soon!" he nearly skipped out of the room shutting the door behind him. Tom huffed fixing his hair, being with his friend was nice and comforting, '_I hope he doesn't get sick from visiting me',_ he worried flopping back onto his bed. Some more sleep would do well. He pulled himself back up to the top of the bed and begin to relax when he remember his cell, slowly he brought it back up and opened the text.

"_I plan on returning Mr. Hiddleston, so do not get to comfterble"_

Tom bit his lip and texted back

"_Why me?"_

He waited for a long while, but even hours later when the sun was beginning to set, he did not receive a text. Tom walked sluggishly around his room in only jeans and a white button up; the suit felt like it needed some cleaning and he was too restless to do anything immobile like sitting. The few dishes he had where in their rack drying and the tables where clean, his laundry done and his paperwork sorted. On the nightstand his laptop was open but nothing was up, he felt maybe he should give his fans a Twitter update on his stasis or even just bother Jeremy, it seemed as though the man was always online or sleeping. Tom moved over to the large window facing out to the city and sighed. The last few days where different and confusing. From the window he spotted the bright light of a new text from his phone where it sat on his bed, the humming almost muffled by the blanket. "Took him long enough." he spoke aloud and quickly picked up his cell and sat down. His fever was down but now he felt sleepy and weak. Opening the text he read it slowly.

"_Why you? Why not?"_

"Why do you do that?" he put his face into his open hand and groaned "Why do you have to speak in riddles?" Quietly and almost unnoticed, Tom heard the soft click of his front door closing. He turned expecting nothing but physically jumped at the sight of the posh figure blocking his only way out. "Quit that!" he gasped, eyes wide, it was already becoming a horrible habit becoming frightened by the god's appearance. "Why can't you knock like a normal person?" he asked standing and straightening his shirt. He wouldn't be caught off guard like last time, he knew how to fight even if he never had to REALLY use it. Loki walked further into the room, neither a smile nor a frown upon his lips

"Humans, can't even hear me walk in….. Do calm yourself." He sighed walking into the kitchen he pulled open one of the cabinets and grabbed one of the wine glasses. In his other hand materialized a half empty wine bottle "Care for a drink? Its vintage, I made it myself." Tom shook his head in no, circling around the bed and closer towards the other_. This just couldn't be real; this has to be some sort of prank._ "Do sit still Thomas, I am real and it is something you must wrap your mortal mind around." Loki poured himself a glass and took a small sip. Tom quirked a brow and opened his mouth to speak but stopped, then began again, confused.

"Did you just…?"

"Read your mind? No it's obvious from your face. I can read you like a children's picture book…. With rainbow colored words." The blonde's brows furrowed together and he bit his lip; that must have been a form of insult. Loki walked closer just an arms length from the other, Tom noticing that Loki was still taller than even him." You're shorter than what I had thought." Loki reached out, grabbing Tom by his chin and forcing his head side-to-side, looking him over. Tom pulled back glaring as best he could, "Oh, that looks good on you." Loki leered with a purr. Tom blinked, his glare faltering.

"You're far too tall; is everyone back where you come from as tall as you?" Tom asked, attempting to stay out of arms reach of the god. Lokis eyes narrowed as he looked down at the human before him.

"Yes and no, but that is none of your concern." Loki walked past him, arm just brushing against the other's shoulder as he waltzed past; the city was slowly being consumed by night. "Your human world is quite tedious, did you know that? No magic to speck of and no way out." Loki scanned the horizon with sullen eyes, lips finding the smooth rim of the wine glass. Tom stepped closer, looking up at the other from his side; it still felt so out of place. "What makes me so intrigued is how so many people here enjoy thinking my name and how you…. Do not fear me as much as I expected." he sneered glancing down at the shorter man from the corner of his eye.

"Why should I?"

The door burst open suddenly with a familiarly loud and joyous shout, "TOM WAKE UP! WE GOT FOOD!" Chris stumbled in with Robert and Evans just behind him. Tom looked back startled, and when he looked back, expecting to see Loki, the god was already gone.

"Oh, you're up!" Robert smiled smoothly, "We managed to get away from the ladies so we could check up on you, but it seems you're doing fine…..Tom, are you drinking?" Tom gaped, looking from them, to the empty place next to him, and then back to the three men staring.

"No why—"he looked down; in his hand was the nearly empty glass of wine. "He was just here! You should have seen him!" The naturally brunette (but as of now blonde for the movie) Chris looked at him for a long moment "Are you feeling ok? Drinking while you're sick isn't a very good idea dude." Tom shook his head and set the glass down glaring at it, imagining it was Loki.

_It's like telling them there's a Monster in my Closet_


	4. Such little Faith

**Mirrored Reality**

By: KG-Sarenaty and Vietnomnom  
genre: romance/angst/bromance  
parings: Loki/Tom Loki/RDJ stark/tom Loki/stark

Summary: "Loki waste sure how or why but being trapped on an earth unlike the Midgard he knew- took his fun away, well we better fix that shouldn't we?"

AN: sorry it's a short chapter this time around; I already have everything planed but Loki keeps fucking shit up and toms being difficult. I'm trying to have MOST of the cast and characters involved so I plan on this story to be friggen log as shizz. But I keep hitting blocks of " ok I got this but what needs to happen to get to where I want?" then bah. Writers block. Sorry for the wait and enjoy~

Vietnomnom: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

**Chapter Four: Such little Faith**

Loki reappeared in the doorway of his shanty apartment with a bored frown; Tom's damned friends had to go and interrupt his playtime. Stripping himself of his scarf and jacket he tosses them onto his recliner. "I have much planned for you Mr. Hiddleston, much more." Loki looked back out his window smirking lightly. He had left his hand-made wine with the human, it was strong and had properties other fluids would never have, unless sought after in the healer rooms in Asgard. Loki sneered, pulling his eyes away and closing them as he took a deep breath. He had used more magic today than intended and would need the rest of the night to meditate and draw from this Earth's reserves. There was still much to be done.

* * *

Tom groaned, pulling his pillow over his head, the sun pouring in from his window; the night was long and loud but fun, at some point during the party he passed out with his head pillowed on Robert's shoulder. Chris was kind enough to put him in bed before leaving for the night. "Ugh… make the sun go away," his voice mumbled, pained and stuffy. His fever had gone down greatly, but now his body was rebelling against him, making every one of his joints stiff and far too warm. Moving a bit he turned his face and sighed unhappily, a large puddle of… whatever was wet on his face, saliva he hoped "Please don't be snot." he whined sitting up and reaching for the tissues next to his bed. On the counter next to his scarf and tissue box was the nearly empty wine glass. _Oh yes _that_ happened. _He glared cleaning up his face. Tom took the rest of the late morning to change his sheets, take his medication and shower. By the time he sat down for lunch he felt MUCH better.

Tom sat quietly in the cool room enjoying the quiet; in his hand he held a glass twirling the contents slowly. He mulled over the last few days, frown turning deeper every second. "I must be going crazy." he sighed to himself quietly, eyes focusing on his reflection in the glass; he gave it another spin before downing the last bit. It warmed him as it went down, leaving a heavy sweetness in his mouth followed by a bitter sour. He shuddered setting it down harder than intended, his chest was warm, and felt tight but loose at the same time. He groped at his chest wincing as he scratched his bruise, but then it stopped and his head felt light "Ugh, I-I I don't know if I feel worse….or better." he blinked rapidly licking his thin lips. He no longer felt stuffy or any sort of unrest or fever, like what he drank was an elixir.

_Does this happen all the time for _him_? _He thought standing a bit wobbly, everything felt better even and like he had a massive shot of caffeine. He picked up his cell and mass texted his co-workers.

"_Hey guys I'm feeling so much better, are you at work?"_

Soon the others texted back, each one happy with his return to wellness but were too busy to talk for long. Robert and Mark told him to stay home and they would be over soon. Not even 15 minutes later the two were at his door.

"Welcome friends come inside" he smiled cheerily opening the door for them; Robert swaggered his way right on in followed by Mark who smiled back.

"Wow you look much better!" Mark clapped him on the shoulder…back… lower back. Damn his height. Tom nodded a thank you and made his way to where Robert sat in a chair in the dining area.

"it must have been when sleeping beauty laid himself…no scratch that, _draped_ himself over my shoulder." he raised his hand to his forehead and made a mock feint gesture earning a snort from Tom and a laugh from Mark.

"Your Stark is showing Downy dearest." Tom pointed out giving a smirk and taking a seat across from him.

"And your Loki is showing!" Robert retorted, "No really, holy shit your eyes are fucking green!" he removed his shades to get a better look. Tom smiled crookedly and blinked with a look of confusion written all over his face "Are you wearing contacts?"

"What are you talking about?" Mark looked closer from his seat and gaped, Tom shifted uncomfortably under the attention, "What?"

"Holy shit they're like emeralds!" Mark breathed reaching up just a bit. Tom jumped up and walked quickly to the open bathroom looking at himself in the mirror; it startled him at first before he moved closer, looking deeply into his own eyes. They were- for a lack of better words- stunning! He touched just under his eye thinking back to the drink. Robert's voice pulled him back from the other room.

"Tom, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine…. Just… a bit shocked is all!"

Mark made his way to the door and looked in hesitantly, "Never seen them this green before?" Tom shook his head, licking his drying lips.

"This might be good for some close ups." Tom smiled flashing a Loki-esk grin.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Downy." the gate guard nodded; the two men had dove back to the studio with Tom in tow, Robert acting as the half crazed speeding driver.

"Hey Papi, just got our villain back!"

"Just in time!" the guard laughed letting them pull into the studio's premises, the sun high in the sky and the heat far too hot. But who said they had to deal with it, now at least; the set was inside and fully air conditioned. Yeah, screw you Mother Nature and your little tampons too. They parked and scurried to the studio, Mark half jogging ahead.

"You won't mind much if they put you back to work Tom?" he called back, happy that his friend could get some work done. Tom nodded as the other two smiled back at him. Inside the studio people walked around barking instructions and orders, others messing with the cameras and costumes. A few were even making some new adjustments to the set props.

"TOM!" a happy voice called out, a flash of red and silver engulfing the Brit's vision; thick strong arms wrapped around the surprised figure. "I am so glad you're doing better, I was getting so lonely without you!" Robert gasped in a fake offended manner but Chris ignored him. Tom surprisingly though, hissed at the large blonde.

"Put me down you oaf!" just as the words passed Tom's lips he blinked and then added in a kinder tone, "You're crushing me Chris." The large man barked out a laugh and gently set his friend down on his feet.

"Right into character I see, well let's get you suited up. I'm sure they have something planned… for… you….." Confusion and shock spread across Chris's face, "Tom your eyes!" Tom waved him off with a hand, giving a totally fake smile.

"Yes, yes, I already know. Fascinating aren't they? I thought that it would make a few of my scenes a little bit more edgy." Thankfully enough, Chris went ahead and bought the lie; small miracles.

Chris was right, they had many things for Tom to do today, and one mostly consisted of a cage, Scarlet, and an amazing mind-fuck; a few good up close views of those eyes would make the scene that much better. Work went by smoothly enough and eventually his eye color slowly returned to its soft blue-green. The day went on and Tom slowly became even more tired than he was before. "Ok people, we're done for the day!" the director smiled, calling out for everyone to hear. Tom sat on a bench out of most of his suit and panting lightly, a water bottle in hand. Something did not feel right, whatever that drink had been, it was having adverse effects on him just as much as the good.

'_Light weight,'_ a cool voice entered his mind, '_that was less than a gulp and already you're crashing. Remind me never to give you my hand brewed wine again, lest we have the same result.'_

Tom's eyes where wide as the voice chuckled in his mind. Yes, he MUST be going crazy. He looked around to make sure no one was watching before quietly getting up and leaving to the changing room. The voice was silent but he still felt it lingering, watching him from the deepest part of his mind. He closed the dressing room door standing hesitantly, looking at his reflection in the side long mirror. "Loki." he breathed shutting his eyes in an annoyed fashion "Took you long enough, I was starting to think you weren't real again." he spoke aloud this time voice masked with aloofness and boredom, just like the fiery gods.

'_Miss me human?' _the voice echoed again into his mind, it felt like someone was talking all around him, but just barely whispering into his ear as well. Tom opened his eyes slowly biting his lip thinking over his answer.

"…truthfully I don't know." a snicker slithered up his spine. "Though I do not appreciate your rudeness…. Like appearing in my house without invitation, stalking me, invading my MIND. Oh yes, and stepping on me." He pointed up glaring at his refection. The voice went quiet; there wasn't even the feeling at the back of his head that the god was even there. The image though in front of him wavered and the calm face twisted into a darker smirk.

"My look looks good on you." Loki mused pulling himself from the mirror, the glass clinging to him like goo but slipping back into place with a few ripples resembling touched water, leaving no residue in its wake. Tom gaped; everything this man was doing kept surprising him. "Old hat tricks Tom, will you ever not be amazed?" Tom cleared his throat, his back still to the door with his arms crossed in a defiant manner.

"What was in that drink?" he asked changing the topic as smoothly as he could, he still felt a slight headache from earlier and dealing with the god was not helping, at all.

"It's an old brew of mine, if you really must know." Loki gave his hand a twist and the nearly empty bottle of wine appeared, "I made it long ago, steeped it in magic….. And life." he smirked at Tom, seeing the human off balance was a gratifying thing. He had his own plaything now and he had no intention of letting him go. "It feels to me like a normal ale, but it rejuvenates me as well…the side affects you are feeling," he stepped closer, banishing the bottle from his hand to then place the empty appendage upon Toms heavily clothed chest. A faint green light appeared and within moments it was gone. Tom gasped and moved away the discomfort having disappeared. "Calm yourself mortal, you had too much magic in you. Your body is not used to it."

"Magic?" tom raised a brow, he could no longer deny its existence, but to think he himself had magic at all was a bit more unbelievable

"You're people like to call it faith."

"Faith?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Such little faith your world has in its old gods. Thus it is why they all died off, and it is why your magic is gone." Loki leaned back, giving the smaller man room, a smirk still playing on his lips "Even your almighty 'God' your people have faith in does not and never has ex-"

"We are not having this conversation!" Tom suddenly burst, turning away, his face pulled into an irritated look, his lips pulled into a thin line. He then began to change out of his costume, no longer looking at the immortal. Loki hissed, his face matching that of his human counterpart.

"You dare!" he stepped forward menacingly. Tom though, continued to change, stripping down to the leather pants. His bruise was large and right on his sternum, bright purple and sickly green and yellow. Seeing his mark made Loki proud for a moment before the mortal turned towards him, pulling on a button-up shirt

"I do dare _Loki_." The smaller man spat, looking to the god, his expression matching the other's threatening glare with a passive one. He would not be roped into anything by this unyielding being, though in his mind he would have greatly liked to talk to him. "Now, if you will… I have to go, I'm terribly busy." Loki growled as Tom passed by him and left, leaving the god to glower after him. He was surprised the human wasn't burnt to a crisp yet.

* * *

Tom stepped out into the mild midday heat and looked around spotting Jeremy and Evens standing at the building corner talking adamantly. He needed to have a nice dose of normalcy. "Tom, come on slow poke!" Jeremy laughed, waving him over, "What took you so long?" The Brit laughed nervously

"I got held up, but everything's fine…" Tom walked with them in ease, heading towards the parking lot. "You guys like me right?" he asked suddenly thinking back to a conversation had on the red carpet. Evens nodded as well as Jeremy who looked at him curiously.

"Of course, you're my favorite Brit, but what's with this all of a sudden?" he slowed to walk closer to the taller man, "Are you having Loki-feels again?"

"Excuse me?" Tom smiled hearing the odd word, "Feels? No Jeremy, I was merely wondering." he shrugged "….Loki-feels, really? Is that what you're calling it now?" Jeremy shrugged in response, looking up to the nearly cloudless sky.

"Well you are the only one that understands the crazy bastard, and sometimes you act all weird when you start thinking about it too much….uh….character bleed I think?" Evens looked back while walking sideways.

"Yeah, it gets kind of unnerving sometimes, like earlier today when your eyes where green? You played him so well and afterwards during brakes you still had the little shit's spoiled prince attitude, I mean you reacted more when I called you Loki than Tom." The thin man furrowed his brows in confusion and a bit offended, "I recommend more leave time for you." Jeremy agreed with Evens, worry for their friend showing on both their faces.

* * *

AN: reviews are candy please~


	5. Continuing the Fall

**Mirrored Reality**

By: KG-Sarenaty and Vietnomnom  
genre: romance/angst/bromance  
parings: Loki/Tom Loki/RDJ Stark/Tom Loki/Stark

Summary: "Loki waste sure how or why but being trapped on an earth unlike the Midgard he knew- took his fun away, well we better fix that shouldn't we?"

AN: Sorry its ben so long. At job corps I have to do work base for six weeks and I'm on my last week on Monday so I'll be back to posting again. Things feel a bit rushed in this chapter but I also think it's about time to introduce the rest of the cast. Or at least start to. ( EDIT: dear god I'm so sorry this is so late, and botchy and short and crap)

Vietnomnom: Dude, you said it. Any who, we want to thank all of you for reading; it really means a lot knowing that we're making progress. Trust me, she writes like she types; sadly I'm a grammar Nazi but I guess that makes me an effective co-writer/beta reader. ENJOY THE SHOW! …DAMNIT SARENATY! STOP DRINKING THOSE MONSTERS! *chases after roommate*

**Chapter five: Continuing the Fall**

It had been weeks, maybe even a few months later, and Tom had not seen hide or hair of the green eyed god. He had taken two more brakes since the time he became ill, mostly to make his friends calm down about him overworking himself; like they had room to talk. He found himself often visiting the cove sometimes from just a few minutes, to spending hours, even most of the day there. Like today he found a safe way for him to get down to the crystal clear waters that lapped back far out and to the back of the cliff wall. Bare feet sunk into the crisp shallows, he once sat on a rock warmed by the sun. Today he sat alone, bag flung over his shoulder with food and a bottle of water. Tom's eyes looked out to the horizon, his eyes a bright blue green. '_Nice weather_', he thought kicking a bit and sending a small splash outward, he gave a sigh leaning back onto his hands, neck arching back into the sun's rays carelessly. He was finally able to relax with no worries; not getting sick, and not getting be belittled by a god. He chuckled a bit, thinking about that; only he could say something like that without lying. Lifting his head back up, he peered through his sunglasses, gazing at the world with a purple blue hue. The water looked inviting today, he could probably strip down to his boxers and no one would see him and even if they did they most certainly wouldn't care, more likely to take his picture instead. He contemplated swimming as one hand idled in the water, no longer leaning back but forward onto his elbows and knees.

SNAP!

Tom didn't even flinch, but his eyes did contract just barely, hinting at his surprise. He damned his luck if it was Loki smiling down at him twig purposely snapped under his foot. He slowly turned, face set in a frown, but what he saw surprised him. Standing atop the cliff, smile ear to ear, was Robert, a twig in hand that was very purposely broken. "Sup reindeer games?"

Tom sat on the edge of the cliff with his friend, "So this is where you have been running off to? I'm starting to think I shouldn't have shown it to you." Robert smiled, leaning back and enjoying the suns soft rays." Tom smiled widely, making a quite chuckle. He had pondered to himself as to why he came to the cove so often.

"I would have you hurt you." he replied looking over to him lazily, eyes squinting in the bright light; worthless sunglasses. Robert shrugged before reaching over his taller friend and pawing about his bag and finding himself a snack. Pudding, who would have guessed? Tom felt quite enlightened; he was able to banter so carelessly and freely with a more seasoned actor. He did hold quite a dear respect for his colleagues. Robert was hungry and just as lazily ate his stolen pudding. The moment was something Tom was sure he wasn't going to forget for a very long time. He gave a sigh looking back to the water; it was only a mightier of time before they would be asked to come back on stage and rip each other's thoughts out, or well, tom would to Robert metaphorically speaking. Robert flopped back grinning like a madman, or Tony, however you want to see it.

"So I got a date with my wife and a friend of hers, I was asked to bring you along" Tom blinked taken back momentarily, he had met the misses before but only briefly and it was known to everyone that Robert loved her dearly and she completed him, cured him even of his reckless behavior. Yes tom held a respect for the woman as well. "You don't have to if you don't want to though." Robert said quickly scratching his chin "Her friends are kind of new and are probably fans." Tom shook his head effectively making his hair shake with it

"No I would love to go." he smiled down at the shorter dark skinned man.

"Good, I don't know what I would have said to get them to forgive me." Robert stood up brushing his pants "You going to hang out hear still?"

Tom chuckled as he got up as well, "No I was thinking of doing a little undercover shopping." The movie was nearly over and he had only a few scenes left, he really wanted to go out for a brake.

"Gotcha, see you Tom!" Robert laughed giving the taller man a double pistol and a wink.

"Say hello to the missus for me!" Tom called after him, kneeling down to collect his bag.

Robert's voice was quieter as he yelled back "You sound SOOOO English!"

Tom gave a smile and sigh "That's because I AM!" He didn't know if Robert heard him or not but found a slight satisfaction knowing at least he got the last word in.

Tom slowly headed back to his car while enjoying a look at the wooded area around him, it was nice and well taken care of; if he was rich he would probably buy some land like this. _ 'Something a little more rustic; coastline or countryside?'_ Toms mind began to wonder as he strolled; it wasn't too long until he made it to his car. Quickly unlocking it he slid in taking time to kick sand off his shoes beforehand. He hummed to himself a simple tune, a jingle he heard on the ride up. He grew quiet and sat still, the air felt chilled and thin, a kind of feeling you get when someone is watching you. He looked up to the woods, the shadows dancing in the noontime breeze, flashes of that night rose to the forefront of his thoughts. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he didn't even jump when he heard the voice behind him.

"Ever feel like you're being watched Mr. Hiddleston?" Tom looked over his shoulder slowly; there sat Loki in the passenger seat, calmly turning the page of a magazine. "People do love to watch you." The god's thin lips pulled up into a smirk, his green eyes looking at him smoothly with amusement.

"Loki." Tom's throat felt dry as he whispered the name. It had been so long since he had seen the other man he had really started to think that all of their interactions had been dreams. But reality had to rear its dark head and laugh in the actor's face.

"Yes Mr. Hiddleston, now are you quite done gawking?" Loki's words where sharp, but his smile and the glint in his eyes where far too happy for Tom's comfort. He'd done that smile enough himself before to know what meaning it held: Mischief. Tom left one foot outside the car and carefully turned so to better see the taller man. He hadn't noticed it before that the passenger door was already ajar, it was as if both where ready to pounce and slam shut, trapping them both inside. Tom's brows furrowed as he thought over their previous encounters; what could he say to curb the god from doing him harm again?

"What are you here for?" in his mind more questions piled up, all suddenly wanting to be asked. He licked his lips, careful not to make eye contact with the other "How did you get here?"

Loki's smile faded, "I let go, you of all people should know that." Loki looked away and out the window, his eyes unreadable, though his face near betraying his calm. Tom looked up at the man; he didn't think that the storyline of the movie and this Loki's life was so close to being the same, so similar.

"You fell into the black hole, a rift created by the Bifrost when Thor destroyed the bridge, when you tried to kill the frost giants…" Loki looked over again it felt like the god was looking down his nose at him

"You surprise me with your stunning deductive skills." he sounded serious but Tom knew sarcasm when he heard it, in the voice that sounded just like his. Loki folded the magazine and laid it in his lap, pinned under large folded hands. Tom gave a huff; nope he definitely didn't like him making fun at him.

"Yes thank you, and the rift brought you here-"

"A year and a half ago."

"A year and a half ago- …..but the movie wasn't even over yet." Tom blinked in surprise and looked back over to the god. He had been on this world the whole time, someone on the streets, another face in the masses, living beside this dimension's mortals.

"Surprised? And when I landed here I had no magic, no home, but I took care of that fairly quickly." Green eyes narrowed slightly, remembering the unsavory months he had dealt with on this retched human plane. Tom nodded, he **was** surprised.

"And my other question?"

Loki gave a short dry chuckle his smile growing wide, dangerous "I'm going back to my world, and you are coming with me." Those words where like a string snapping. Tom jumped out of the car, confusion and fear ambushing him as he tried to make distance between himself and the larger man.

"What are you talking about?" Loki slowly followed the actor out of the car, his every movement filled with grace and patience. Loki tisked at the human's foolishness, stepping around the vehicle to the hood of the car, one hand gently touching the metal, a creaking sound could be heard under the hood as he walked past it. Tom's eyes darted to the woods and back to his car. With a loud metallic pop something inside the car broke and all four wheels went flat. Tom glared up at Loki before turning tail and running back into the woods, not getting very far before he noticed that something wasn't right. There was something off, misplaced. Having run for a short time, he took a moment to search his surroundings. Lost again, and that's when he recalled; there was no wind, no birds, no water to hear. "Damn it!" he hissed leaning against a tree, trying to catch his breath. Light footsteps could be heard to his left and he gasped and sprinted to the right. He had to get as far away as he could, he turned around a tree and suddenly there was a cliff, the far side of the cove where it was highest. His memory flashed, he knew this spot; this is where he fell.

"Come now Hiddleston, don't be so fearful. You see, I need you." The god's voice surrounded him from all sides, "You drank my favorite wine. Was there anything strange that you noticed? Everything you did afterwards had a bit more…..magic in it, didn't it?" his voice quieted until it was only behind him. Tom didn't look back but instead looked down at the shallow water below. Lokis hand gripped his shoulder firmly, but not enough to cause harm. "With you I can open the portal back to Asgard." Tom's eyes widened putting the pieces together in his mind. The crazed god was planning to attack Asgard, to kill Thor! In front of him the air wavered and burned hot like fire, bright green-blue sparks filled his vision as the fire split and the light became endless black. His shoulder felt cold and his body began to sag, "Step in Mr. Hiddleston, I can't hold it open with what we have for very long."

_Do it_

Don't do it

_Listen_

Don't listen

_Jump_

Don't jump

Don't defend

Defend.

_**DEFEND**_

Tom's mind brought him back in time to see his hand already reaching out into the cold emptiness.

"No."

"…What?" He turned suddenly, ripping himself from the other's grip, planning to escape, but he didn't notice in time that the cliff ground under his feet began to crumble, jarring him off balance and back into the dark void. The god's hand grabbed for the mortal's wrist but was too late as Tom disappeared into the blackness

He fell and fell the path turning from the cold black into a burning white hot light with everything in between that went on forever, all of the actor's sense of time lost. Tom shut his eyes, willing everything to stop, to have just been a nightmare; he just wanted to be somewhere safe.

"Sir, we have a reading on some sort of energy flux." A woman stood tall at a military rest, watching a large screen. A light blue map of the world was shown and a ray of different colored lights bleeping steadily upon it, but with one a light a larger and brighter red. People in uniforms scrambled left and right, some on other computers watching different screens. Behind her was a large desk filled with only one seat.

"Where is it?" a heavy voice asked. Seated at the table was an average sized man with nothing average about him. He looked up over the papers he had been examining. "Is it the Tesseract?" His one eye looked at the screen and back to the woman steadily.

"No sir, an anomaly, in New York." She looked back to him "Orders Director Fury?" she raised a brow in question.

Fury leaned back in his chair, his eye glowering, "Damn it Stark, why do I have a feeling that this is somehow going to be his fault."

'_God, why do business meetings have to be so damn boring? Oh look ice cream, and that little server girl isn't too bad either.'_

"Yes I see, thank you." raising a hand Tony Stark interrupted not only the annoying man he was in a FORCED, meeting with, thank you very much Pepper, but dear Pepper herself.

"Tony-"She began warningly, shooting him a subtle glare. In truth he had been good all day, doing everything she wanted, but that was because as soon as he was done, he could go back to working on his tower.

"B-but Mr. Stark sir, we still haven't gone over-"The man was plain out unattractive, short and balding, not to mention NOT at all female.

"I will take everything you said in to consideration Mr. Shweahty … did I pronounce that right?- Hello miss." Stopping abruptly in front of the ice cream stall, he gave the girl working there one of his dashing smiles.

"B-but-"

"Bye-bye now." He dismissively waved off the man, not taking his eyes off the girl "What do you have in stock?" he wiggled his brows before taking out his wallet. The girl was in fact already flushed and giggling. The man ceased his stuttering and after a little coxing from Pepper, finely left.

"I hope you're happy Tony." The red-head sighed looking at him. Tony nodded back at her holding up two full cones "… I didn't bring you to the park so you could goof off and eat sweets you know. You've ben cooped up in the building all day, you needed some air."

"What am I a dog? Don't answer that." Tony sniggered; shaking the cone at her a bit more she finally gave in, taking it from him. It hadn't been too long after the whole Ivan incident that they started dating, a little fight here and there, but nothing too bad. "Why else would you bring me to the park?" Pepper busied herself with her cone; Tony just might NOT be in trouble today, maybe. After walking a while he slithered his hand onto her hip pulling her close. "We should have a date, like a better one, I could take you to this cool Italian place we drove by earlier today." He waggled his brows at and got a small smile in return; god he loved pepper, just making her happy made him feel better. So worth the crappy meeting today.

"No Tony, I'm fine with eating in today, you can cook."

"Don't play with me; I don't want to burn the tower down. You know I'm a bad cook. Let's do something more fun …" his words trailed off, as something put him on edge. He remembered it being sunnier than this, with a lot more birds too. He looked up to the sky where sudden clouds were forming. Pepper's words were lost in the sound of thunder emitting from the clouds as bright green and blue lights sparked and spit something out. He squeezed his eyes trying to catch a view, one hand flying up to his ear he pressed on the tiny communicator.

"Yes sir?" a calm voice came online, British in tone

"Jarvis, what's the local forecast say?" he watched the dark form in the sky come closer with gaining speed, the shape oddly familiar.

"Reports are sunny sir with a 30% chance of rain." Tony stepped away from Pepper who was now looking up as well.

"Oh my god that's a person!" she gasped

"Halleluiah, it's raining men!" Tony muttered, watching as the body headed into the park. From where Tony could see, it had most likely landed in the lake.

"Sir, I have detected an odd power flux in your vicinity." Jarvis spoke smoothly.

"I'll check it out." he sped off on foot, dropping his half melted cone with Pepper yelling after him, but something was up, something fun. Better than a boring old meeting.

"Sir, the anomaly has stopped." the woman looked back to Fury tentatively. Hand on his chin he thought for a moment before speaking.

"Find and secure whatever it is"

"Yes sir, I'll order a retrieval team immediately."

Everything hurt, not like the sharp pain like a knife, but more like the steady sting of a burn. His body felt as though it was on fire and his eyes ached. Then it was better, wind rushing by on his skin, soft cloudy shade. He wondered where he was, blinking his eyes open and regretting it immediately; he was above a city and falling to his death. "Oh Jesus!" his voice was broken and scratched; whatever happened in that rift had damaged him in some way. He shut is eyes, closing them tight and tried hard to curl around his body. Every bone in his body protested at the movement. And just as fast there was nothing but coldness again, consuming him and dragging his mind into unconsciousness.

People had gathered in masses at the park, trying to catch a glimpse of what it had been that had caused such a ruckus. Moments later after having met the water, the man's body floated up to the surface. Seeing that he was unmoving and face-down in the lake, the people gathering on the shoreline began to panic, calling out for someone to save that man. Just his luck would have it someone from the mass of bodies dived in and began paddling towards the unmoving figure.

(Who is it going to be to reach the park first? A shield agent or Tony? YOU GET TO DECIDE, I got ideas for both sides. Trolololol, maybe I'll have a secret person pick him up instead?)


	6. TEASER

**Mirrored Reality**

By: KG-Sarenaty and Vietnomnom  
genre: romance/angst/bromance  
parings: IDK anymore

Summary: "Loki waste sure how or why but being trapped on an earth unlike the Midgard he knew- took his fun away, well we better fix that shouldn't we?"

AN: trollolololol yah im takeing forever, get over it. Thnk for all the reviews for the last chapter tony won with a landslide. Caption America was the surprise persion. Lolz!

PSS: also this has not been looked over yet nor em i done so injoy the teaser in the meantime.

**Chapter Six: TEASE  
**

" shit this guy is heavy" tony cofed pulling the tall man onto the shore and falling down next to him chest heaving and a smile plasterd on his face. High heals steped next to his head and he looked up, above him was pepper looking down with a not so happy look on her face " what? Is the car ready?"

" you're not taking him to the tower tony" she crossed her arms. Tony pouted

" come on look at him, hes so cute and inacent… wow forget I just made that refrince. Come on pep, how often do you think ill have a chance to question and nurse a man that fell out of a buring sky back to helth?" pepper taped her foot. A croud was forming and sirens could be heard. " please pep" he put his hands into prayr .

" god, fine but so help me." She pointed at him " you have to carry him" tony shot up as she walked away twords there parked car.

" but hes friggen huge!"

" deal with it tony" she waved back to him long legs carrying her away.

Tony smiled again and reached down, around them the crowed that gatherd was mummering " what?" tony asked pulling the unconchus man up best he could and dragging him off, poor sod was going to have bad grass stains. Oh well tony starks a billion air whats a few clothes?

" oh what a ponding head acke" tom grunted turing on his side and away from the bright light into large over stuffed couch pillows " turn off the sun" he muttered

" that would be a bad idea, ever heard of the ice age?" tom grunted, of course Robert would be the one two bother him after….. after? _After what? Where am i?_ tom shot up looking around " wow calm down man, your fine just a bit… I don't know what to call ' just fell out of the sky'" he air quoted. Next to him pepper sighed

" hello im sorry, are you feeling alright?" tom ferrowed his brow looking at the other two in confusion befor slowly getting up. He hissed in pain as all his joints screamed agenst the movement . pepper looked worried at the man then back to tony whispering "you brought him in, now take care of him" tony huffed befor getting up and following tom. He didn't walk far just to a mostly complet window. Eyes wide he looked out. It was a breathtaking view and the sun was just getting low. Four maybe five PM.

"hay you didn't ansour …. Whats your name?" tony stood next to him studing the other from the coner of his eye a lazy smile on his face.

" it's tom,thomis Hiddleston," tony noded remembering to serch it up later "- I think" the shorter man looked at him with a raised brow " where am i?" tom asked aloud hand placed at the window turing lost and confused eyes on tony.

" great" tony laughed turing to look back at pepper " hes an amnesiac!"


End file.
